Chase Andrews Thompson Jr.
Chase is a character in WWN Grand Battle. Profile Weapon Magical camera, 2 pocketknives, 1 small revolver (six shots) Abilities His camera looks like a normal camera. It's not. His knives and revolver also look normal. They are. Magical Camera has the following abilities (plus possibly more): - Zoom in: When focusing on someone or something, zooming in on them will pull them towards him - Zoom out: When focusing on someone or something, zooming out will push them away (or Chase, if he focuses on something with much more mass) - Flash: It's an obnoxiously bright light. Even brighter than your nerdy pale skin. - Wide Angle: This is a passive ability when he turns on the camera. This distorts the area the camera is looking at, expanding the space and making it larger. This is more apparent the farther one is from the camera, and although it doesn't exactly do any damage, it makes running around him much more tiring. However, he uses normal lenses by default. - Magic Camera Shot: This freezes the picture that he takes for 1 second. This only affects the small focused rectangle in the middle of the shot, so typically a full paralysis will not occur (unless the opponent is far away). During this one second, anything within the focused rectangle cannot be altered in any way, whether it is shot at, stabbed at, moved, exploding into tiny rainbow coloured balls, etc. He has only 12 of these shots because he left his larger SD card at home. - Normal Camera Shot: Takes a picture. - Timer: Allows Chase to put the camera on something and walk into the picture. He also carries his journal around, since he's a journalist. The journal allows him to write about his awful life and the stupid crap he sees. It hurts a little when thrown. Stored on his left breast and is rather thick, like your head. Description Chase is a journalist. He is bitter, sarcastic, lazy with a dry sense of humor. Incredibly sharp and observant and can use the environment well. Drinks quite a lot, so he always carries a flask with him. He has stubble and is generally handsome. Learned basic martial arts as a child and picked up parkour through his various run-ins with the law in other countries. Effectively an expert at running away. Blue eyes, dark brown hair, sharp features. May or may not be a good lover. Dresses in skinny jeans and ironic T-shirt, and wears aviators and fedora. Occasionally wears a sportcoat on top. Biography Documenting the battle. Accidentally signed up when all he wanted was a press pass. (Alcohol may or may not have been involved) Wups. In WWN Grand Battle Development During Chase's brief appearances, he turned out to be little more than a drunken lecher who had no business on a battlefield. In his search for liquor, Chase captured a giant cannon, firing at combatants in range. Category:Non-Canon Category:WWN Grand Battle Characters Category:Humans Category:"Normal" Category:Non-Canon Characters